


The Pirates and the Sea Dragon

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner wants a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pirates and the Sea Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Only mine in my dreams. This story was written for free entertainment purposes only and may not be reproduced for profit or altered without permission.
> 
>  **Warnings:** none
> 
>  **Spoilers:** none
> 
>  **Notes:** Clexmas stocking stuffer ficlet.

## The Pirates and the Sea Dragon

"Daddy, tell me a story." Demanding, imperious, and completely adorable. Just like his father.

"A story, huh?" Clark settled onto the bed and gathered his son into his arms. "What sort of story?"

"An adventure! With dragons and swords and heroes. You and Daddy as the heroes." His face crinkled. "No girls. There can't be any girls because they suck."

Clark laughed. "Has Sherolyn been teasing you at school again?"

Conner struggled in Clark's arms without really trying to get away. "Don't want to talk about it."

Clark kissed the top of Conner's head. "It's okay. Dragons and swords, huh?"

"Yeah!"

Raising his voice, Clark called out, "Lex?"

There was a short pause, then Lex came into the room. He looked first worriedly at Conner, his eyes evaluating him up and down and making sure his son was okay. Then he turned his gaze upon Clark, doing a similar evaluation yet with a bit more heat in his eyes.

Clark blushed slightly and tried to ignore it. "Lex, Conner wants a story with dragons and swords. I think that's more your style than mine."

Only a single glance backward out of the room told Clark that Lex had work open on his computer. Then Lex was the rest of the way in and settling down next to Clark. Conner squirmed his way over so he was sprawled over both of their laps.

"Dragons. Draconis Occidentalis, the Western dragons, or Draconis Orientalis, the Eastern dragons." Lex mused, thinking about it.

"I want sea dragons! And pirates! And no girls. I want you and Dad to be pirates."

Lex grinned and threw a laughing look at Clark. "Pirates?"

"Good pirates," Clark put in firmly, "That rob from the rich and give to the poor."

"No, Dad!" Conner protested. "Pirates with swords and swashbuckling and really cool ships with lots of sails."

"Okay." Lex leaned back to think a moment, one hand holding Conner's and his other arm looped over Clark's neck.

"One day, my ship and I were on the hunt of a ferocious sea dragon named Oliver. It was the scourge of the seas, vicious and nasty. Nice to look at, but completely animal inside. No thoughts other than trying to gain more stuff for itself."

Clark shot Lex an annoyed look, which Lex completely ignored.

"We were hunting it, but it was hunting something else... another ship. A smaller ship, this was a personal ship. A family, out upon the seas. Fishing, for their food or their pleasure, or perhaps both. A mom and dad and the most beautiful son. He was lovely, gorgeous, and the most generous soul you'd ever met. It was no wonder the dragon wanted the son for his own."

Clark was blushing, though he knew he should be used to it by now.

"As the dragon attacked the ship, my pirates and I swooped down on the dragon. Mercy got out the harpoon while Charity kept the ship on target. Hope and I stayed at the rail, waiting for the perfect moment. "

Lex let the silence linger for a moment, building the tension.

"We fought. The dragons and us. We fought back and forth, the water churning around us and the seas rough and red where we bled. The family ship tried to help, but they were outclassed, the little boat unable to keep up. The son, though, leaped from his ship to ours, and then to the dragon's head, taking him on directly.

"Between us all, we defeated the dragon, sending it back to the bottom of the ocean. It never again came to the surface to harass young beautiful men.

"The pirates returned to land with the family, escorting them home. The family offered anything they had for their rescue, thankful to the pirates. But there was only one thing the pirate wanted. He looked at their son, and their son looked back at him."

Clark leaned over to rest his head against Lex's.

"It didn't happen that day, too little known and too much prejudice against pirates. But the son was determined and he and I met again. Eventually, my wishes were realized. But that's a tale for another day."

In their arms, Conner snored.

"That was a wonderful story." Clark kissed Lex lightly.

"It was good," Lex agreed, "but there's better yet to come."

Moving carefully so not to disturb the sleeping boy, Clark and Lex eased out of the bed and put Conner back in, pulling the covers up and kissing him before leaving and turning out the lights.

Then they went to their own room to complete the next part of the tale.

* * *

END  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [the Clexmas Community](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/73006.html)


End file.
